BeccaStickz
by VeryMadFanGirl
Summary: Chris thought Becca was just another fangirl. He was wrong.To everyone else she was that.But to Chris, Becca was his hope. A Chris Kendall (crabstickz) and Becca (The Fangirl) fanfiction. (btw this is IN NO WAY meant to actually be serious, just cute)


**Hey guys!**

**I actually got told by someone on Twitter to do this.**

**I found it quite hilarious but also absolutely adorable to write.**

**This is dedicated to my close friend, Janie (yes the one who fucks PJ in the portaloo #SpoilerAlert)**

**Anyway! Enjoy!(:**

**(Sorry if your feels hurt from this)**

* * *

**Beccastickz**

Chris stared longingly at her. God, she was cute. A little bit obsessed but as she had just stated, yolo. She was reading him some sort of fanfiction about him and a panda having sex. Deep down he wished that it was actually her that needed a reassuring hug and...maybe something else.

But she didn't actually want him.

Becca thought he was the least attractive member of the Fantastic Foursome. Even below PJ!

She was so beautiful.

Her long blonde locks of hair. Her mesmerizing blue eyes. Her stubble. Her perfectly sculpted jawline and nose. Her masculine hands, what she could do to Chris with those hands.

He shivered.

No, this was wrong. Although her dancing and cover of Good Morning Sunshine was amazing, they'd just met.

When she walked past him to show him the dance, she brushed against him. He took in the intoxicating smell of testosterone emanating around her.

He was hard.

Painfully hard.

He needed her now.

But he knew it was wrong. He couldn't.

"Oh hey, Charlieissocoollike..Yeah where are you meeting me?" He said, faking a phone call.

"I love Charlieissocoollike so much..." She made a weird groan that seriously turned Chris on.

SO MUCH.

"Easter island, you say?" He over exaggerated the words.

"Google it. Google it."

"Well sorry, I can't make it, you'll have to go with out me." He fake sighed.

"SIRI, BOOK TRAIN TICKETS."

"Well okay, bye."

"Sorry Chris. I have to go."

His heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Oh...really. Shame." He sighed bitterly.

"But remember Chris..." She put her finger on his lips.

God, he wanted to kiss her.

"Stand in ur light."

They continued goodbyes.

"I'm the nerd fighter." She giggled.

Damn, he loved that giggle.

"Oh shit." He said, enthusiastically, longing for her to leave before he made her stay.

And then she did.

That night, he felt terrible. She'd be in Easter island all alone.

Because of him.

Because he knew this was wrong.

Because he knew that using a fan like this was wrong.

Because he knew that he would never be good enough for someone as perfect as her.

Nver.

Did he really care this much about her?

Yes. Chris wanted to be with her.

He couldn't take it anymore.

He couldn't do this to her.

"PJ? I need to get to Easter Island." Chris sighed.

"Really?" PJ's eyes shined brightly. "Well me, Dan and our girlfriends are going there right now!"

"Great thanks PJ, you're the best!" Chris smiled.

* * *

Chris and PJ were waiting in the car when they heard a knock on the car window.

PJ's eyes lit up as he saw her.

"Janie!" He beamed.

"Hey PJ!" She smiled back.

They kissed quickly making Janie make some sort of high pitched fangirl squeal before she opened the car door and stepped inside.

"Hey guys!" Dan said and got into the car, quickly followed by his girlfriend, Rosie.

"What took you guys so long?" PJ asked Rosie and Dan.

"Oh sorry. We have a very active sex life." Dan sighed.

"Dan, you were playing Skyrim." Rosie laughed.

The rest of the journey, and flight, Chris just stared out the window, longing to see those majestic blue eyes again.

* * *

"So we're going to go to the beach.." Dan started. "Are you coming?" He asked.

"No that's fine. Me and Janie are going shopping. I see you topless everyday Dan." Rosie laughed.

"Wait..where are Janie and PJ anyway?" Dan looked couple stumbled out of a portaloo with very tangled hair and clothes.

"Wow okay. Nope shutdown."

"WHAT?" Janie asked innocently

."Did you guys..."

"NOPE." They both said in unison.

Rosie raised an eyebrow. "When did you guys switch t-shirts?"

Their eyes widened.

"ABORT ABORT." Janie yelped and took off.

"What about you, Chris?" Dan asked.

"I think I'm gonna...take a look around..." He sighed.

* * *

He looked for hours. He didn't stop searching.

It was midnight when he finally realised this was hopeless. He sat down on the beach, alone.

Alone, like always.

"Why am I so alone all the time?" He muttered. "PJ has Janie, Dan has Rosie and Phil has Laura. Even Sneezing Panda has his Panda Wife, Molly!"

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard faint looked to his left and saw another figure on the beach, sat in that familiar blue hoodie.

He silently walked over to her. Her head was buried in her hands as she sobbed.

"Becca..." He said softly and sat down next to her on the sand.

"Ch-Chris? What are you doing here?" She sniffed.

"I'm on holiday." he lied.

"Charlieissocoollike...isn't really here is he?" She asked, already knowing the answer. "You just said that to get rid of me. That's what everyone does. I'm so alone. I obsess over YouTubers because no matter what, they can't leave me...but even THEY do." She sobbed.

"Becca...I...I didn't want you to leave."

"You don't have to lie. You don't get it Chris. You're a YouTuber. Everyone loves you. You have friends. I'm just a stupid little obsessed fangirl who will always be alone!"

"I know exactly how you feel. Out of the foursome, I'm the one that everyone forgets. The ugly one. No one remembers. And then I saw you, Becca! You actually cared about who I was! I-I really like you Becca."

"What?" She gasped through tears.

"I really like you. You're stunning. Becca, I'll never hurt you. I'll never let you be alone. I want to stay with you forever. Will you go out with me?"

She started crying more and stood up. He thought this was a bad sign but when he got to his feet she flung her arms around his neck.

"YES CHRIS OF COURSE!"

He smiled and saw her face cringe.

"What? What's wrong?!" He asked, alarmed.

"IT'S MY OVARIEEEES...THEY'VE EXPLODED!"

Chris wanted to get mad at her.

But he said nothing.

Because, although he wasn't showing it...

His ovaries were exploding as well!

* * *

**So there you have it!**

**I tried my best (kind of) to make it funny but also really sweet at the same time.**

**idk why. Everyone's probably out of character but I laughed so**

**Follow me on Twitter? VeryMadFanGirl**

**and review/favorite me please?**

**anyway bye!**

**Love Rosie!**

**PS: The fact that the girl who goes out with Dan Howell is also called Rosie is just a coincidence.**

**It's not like I have "weird sexual fantasies" or anything _ _**

**Pft.**

**PFFFFT.**

**Bye.**


End file.
